Kagomes Reason
by AngelicKishinHunter
Summary: Some questions come up before the gang goes to sleep but Kagome doesn't answer them. What happens when she tells the person you least expect the answers? And how will inuyasha react? Inukag twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Kagomes Reasoning

By: Shadowsofmyheart

A/N: This takes place a little bit after Kagome saved Kikyo from the poisonous Miasma.

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Hope you like it! If you don't, know that I'm a writer by heart and-

Inuyasha: Damn it! Just get on with it already!

Shadow: Why don't you finish it off, mister 'Puppy love'.

Inuyasha: Oi!

Kagome: Ugh! I'll do it! Shadows of my heart does not own Inuyasha… or any of the other characters, just this idea.

Shadow: if I did own the anime, this exact one-shot would've happened.

Inuyasha: What!?

Shadow: Whoops, gotta go. By! *Runs away*

Inuyasha: Hey, get back here! What do you mean! *Runs after her*

.

.

.

The lowering sun of Sengoku Jida was soon to set behind the mountains, so Kagome Higurashi and her friends were in the forest, finding a place to settle down for the night.

They set up camp in a nearby clearing and were talking about where to go next when shippo hopped onto Kagomes shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome? Why do you stick with a bone head like Inuyasha? I mean, I don't want you to go home or anything-" He was soon cut off by a punch to the head.

"Who you calling a bone head, runt?" Inuyasha asked, a little peeved.

"How rude, sit boy." Kagome said. When his face plummeted to the ground, Kagome let shippo continue.

"Well, before you met us, you could have gone home and been safe from all this. Why didn't you just go?" Shippo asked, a little shyly.

"Well, actually, there were a few times I actually asked myself that same question. I even tried to once when me and Inuyasha first met. He came after me of coarse and I agreed to help that time cause I was the only one who could see… never mind. But, anyways, after that encounter, I'd actually found something that kept me here. And now I have even more reasons for staying." Kagome said, tickling shippo at the last sentence.

"And what would those be Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Well, Shippo would be one. Then Naraku's another. I can't leave until he's taken down, or I won't be able to sleep at night, knowing he'd probably complete the jewel before you got to him. And not to mention I've made great friends here who I probably couldn't live without now. Also, at this point, I doubt Inuyasha would let me stay home for long." Kagome explained simply.

"Hey, what do you-" The half demon started.

"There's still a couple things that bother me." Miroku mentioned, Ignoring the irritated growls and glares Inuyasha was sending him. "First of all, what was your first reason for staying here?" he asked, no one knowing the half demon was listening in, curious as to why she stayed as well.

"Oh! Um… well…" Luckily she didn't have to finish 'cause guess who decided to stop by for a visit.

"Kagome. I smelled you were nearby and came as soon as I could. Sorry to leave you with Mutt face for so long." Koga said, holding Kagomes hands. Kagome put on her usual fake smile.

"Oh, hey Koga. Long time no see."Kagome said politely. Inuyasha, as usual, decided to get between them and loom over the wolf demon.

"What do you want Mutt face?" Koga asked, mockingly.

"For you to go away, Baka, what else?" Inuyasha said, iratated that the wolf was back as well as him interrupting Kagomes reasons for staying. Kagome sighed. '_here__ we go again._'

"Why, so you can make off with my woman? I don't think so." Koga snapped.

"Why you-" But Koga shoved him aside and took Kagomes hands again, Much to her and Inuyashas displeasure.

"Look, I gotta leave you with mutt face again, sorry, see ya soon." He said tenderly.

"Uh… ok." She said awkwardly with her fake smile again. Before anything else was said, Koga dashed off, but not before he kissed Kagome on the cheek to annoy a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped up and stared at Kagome, loathing that the youkais grimy lips actually made contact with her smooth skin. Inuyasha would know because of how many times he's carried her on his back.

"What the hell was that, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you talking about!" She shouted back. Why was he picking a fight now?

"Ok?! Why would you want that fleabag back?!"

"I don't, I just don't want to hurt his feelings either!" She yelled.

"Oh, and I bet that's why you let him kiss your cheek too!" Inuyasha yelled, stubbornly.

"Oh, and like you haven't kissed Kikyo?!"

" I…That was different, and what the hell does that have to do with this!?"

"What doesn't it have to do! And at least _I_ don't go running off to Koga every time he's somewhere near, whereas _you_, apparently, would fallow Kikyo into the depths of hell, just to be with her!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, if you feel that way, then why'd you save her?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I can't believe you, you actually think I'd let someone die, when I could save them, just because of a petty thing like that?!" She howled.

"And why not, I would!" he responded. Wrong choice.

"Sit boy!"

"Aaaaand there he goes." Miroku said as Inuyashas face plummeted down again.

"I'm not you, Inuyasha, nor am I that cold hearted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm turning in for the night. Goodnight Sango, Miroku." She said, chillingly calm as she stepped over Inuyasha to lay down.

"Hey, we're not done talking!" Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy! Goodnight shippo."

"Aaaaand we lost him" Sango said as the impact of the sit knocked Inuyasha out.

Just as she was about to lay down for sleep, shippo asked "Hey, Kagome? What's gonna happen when we do defeat Naraku?" He asked wearily. Kagome looked over at the unconscious Inuyasha before answering.

"I don't really know shippo. I might stay here, but I still have to finish high school. I just hope the well doesn't close up before then." She muttered, just loud enough for the kitsune to hear.

Shippo got a little scared and deeply wished the same before curling up beside her and falling asleep. Kagome soon did the same just as Inuyasha woke up.

"Keh, Baka. What's her problem, anyways?" Inuyasha mumbled, the forgotten friends sitting behind him having sweat drops.

"Oi… If anyone's the Baka, it's you, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What! What the hell you talking about?!" Inuyasha snapped, doing his best not to wake the girl and kitsune.

"It's as clear as day and still you can't see it." Miroku agreed. Sango nodded.

"Can't see what?! Spit it out already!" Inuyasha said, becoming frustrated.

"No way, I don't think Kagome would forgive us if we told you." Sango said, looking at him like he was stupid, which he was.

"Plus, if you were to figure it out yourself, I think it would give you a sense of accomplishment." Miroku backed up Sango's reasoning. Inuyasha huffed and turned his back before leaping in a nearby tree to sleep for the night. Miroku and Sango soon followed and before you knew it they were all slumbering the night away. Or at least, they would have.

Later that night, Kagome was woken by a soft nudging. She opened her eyes and came face to face with one of Kikyos soul collectors. She nearly squealed with fright but stopped herself just in time. She looked around to find Inuyasha and make sure she hadn't woken him.

When she saw she hadn't woken the sleeping boy she looked back at the soul collector. It turned and began to move away but stopped when it noticed she wasn't following. Kagome gulped. 'What could Kikyou want with me?' She asked herself before following the serpent like creature.

She followed it to a small clearing with, guess who, Kikyo standing in the middle. The dead priestess turned to her reincarnation.

"I see you got my messenger?" Kikyou said.

"Yes. What do you want?" Kagome asked. "Why not call for Inuyasha, like you usually do?"

"I have a question and I get the feeling you're the only one with the answer." She replied.

"Oh no, more questions? What is it?" Kagome asked, rubbing her temples.

"…Why?"

"…Huh?"

"Why save me and not let me die? Inuyasha would've gone to you for comfort and all would be well, but instead you chose to save my life, thus prolonging his chase after me. So I must ask. Why?" She explained.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight here. One, I'm not a murderer, nor am I going to sign any ones death warrant. No one has the right to choose who lives and who dies, especially not me. Two, if you think Inuyasha would want comfort from me, your wrong. When we first met, he thought I was you. I looked and smelled like you, so I have the feeling I'd just make it worse, not to mention that he keeps to himself. And three, I couldn't live with myself if I let you die for two reasons. Inuyasha would be in pain and I would be to blame. He loves you. He's already told you this, but he'd die if it meant saving you. Whereas me… I'm just your copy, almost an echo of your existence. We look the same, we share the same soul, hell, we even fell in love with the same guy! Inuyasha may put up with having me around, but you're the one he'd choose over me." Kagome explained. "So there you have it. Inuyashas my reason, just like he's been my first reason for staying here."

"Hmm… interesting." Kikyou said.

"What is?" Kagome asked, a bit suspicious.

"Have you actually asked him who he'd choose? In case you've forgotten, I'm dead. There is no hope for me and Inuyasha left, no matter how much it pains me to say this. And as for you, you may be my reincarnation, but we are nothing alike. How many arrows has Inuyasha jumped in front of to save you? How many demonic blasts? How many demons has he slain to protect you?" Then it dawned on Kagome. "You see now don't you? I wouldn't jump to a hasty conclusion such as that he'd choose me over you." She retaliated calmly. There was silence for a moment.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked, eyes beginning to tear.

"Why not? I only want what's best for Inuyasha and you seem to be the one able to mend the wounds I've Inflicted on his heart." Kikyos eyes seemed to flicker over Kaogmes shoulder for a moment but Kagome took no notice.

"But don't you realize that the next time he goes running off to you It's only going to hurt me more! Every time he does it, it breaks my heart more and I feel like crying!" She exclaimed.

"… I can assure you it won't happen again." Kikyo said, turning to leave.

"…Wait… Kikyou?" Kikyo stopped. "What do you think his feelings toward me are?" Kagome asked, cautiously. Kikyo smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said . Kagome was confused before she felt a presence right behind her. She spun around and saw Inuyasha standing just outside the trees.

'_I surrender him to you… Kagome-chan. Take good care of him._' Kikyou thought before walking away.

"I-Inuyasha! H-how long have you been standing there?" She stuttered, desperately trying to wipe her eyes of the few tears that had fallen. Too late, he could smell them.

"Whole thing." He said, slightly amazed at what just happened. All he did was follow Kagome, wondering where she was going and apparently Kikyo wanted to talk to her, but he hadn't expected _that_! She did all but directly confess she loved him.

"A-all of it!" She said, blushing furiously. Inuyasha had to suppress a snort. She can be so ridiculous. He walked forward and she expected to be rejected by him running past her and after Kikyo, from which she'd go home and hope Inuyasha wouldn't come after her later, but instead he stopped right in front of her and looked past her to where Kikyo disappeared.

'_Kikyo… Damn it, Inuyasha! You can't go running after her, you heard Kagome, She'll hurt… again… because of you!_' Inuyasha thought. '_But why would Kikyo- No! Damn it, don't go after her! Stay with Kagome!_'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly beside him.

"… I just… need time." He said, just as softly. Kagome nodded, looking down.

"Guess I'll go home then, so you can-"

"You're not going home…" Inuyasha said, startling Kagome and finally looking down at her. "Not just yet." Kagome stared at him, amazed that he wasn't picking a fight right now. But she suspected that he'd go running off after Kikyo soon.

"Come on, let's go. The sun will be up soon. You should get some sleep." He said, stunning Kagome again by walking back to camp. '_He's… not going after Kikyo?_' She thought.

Inuyasha looked back, noticing that Kagome wasn't following. "Hey! You coming or what?!" He yelled to her. Kagome was snapped from her thoughts and nodded, walking to Inuyasha.

"… So, I was wondering…" Inuyashas ears twitched in her direction. "are things still the same between us?"

"Huh? Why would you even ask that? Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" Inuyasha asked calmly, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome said with a small smile on her face. "Just a little worried for a second there." She said then ran ahead of him. '_I hope one day, Inuyasha…_' Kagome began to think. '_that we can be more than what we are now._'

.

.

.

A/N: O.o… How'd Kikyo find out Kagome loved Inuyasha? Aw well, Wahoo! Finished with my first storry EVER! So what cha guys think? Good, eh?

Inuyasha: Is THAT what you meant earlier?!

Shadow: Oh fudge sticks, gotta run! *Runs away*

Inuyasha: Oi! You get back here! *Unsheathes Tetsuiga and runs after her*

Kagome: Inuyasha, no! Don't kill her! She still has to finish her other stories! *runs after them*

Shadow: Help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey peoples! I wasn't going to do this but Music Dancing Freak said she would love it if it was a 'Two parter' so… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey! Before I say anything-shut up Inuyasha- I'd like to ask you to-

Inuyasha: Just say that you don't-*Muffled by Kagome*

Ange: Read my other stories. Now I don't-

Inuyasha: *Escapes from Kagomes grasp* AngelicKishinHunter does not own Inuyasha!

Ange: I was about to say that, dumbass!

Inuyasha: …Oh…

Ange: …Kagome?

Kagome: Yes?

Ange: Would you do the honors?

Kagome: With pleasure.

Inuyasha: Oh sh-

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: AAAGGGHHH!

Ange: Thank you. Oh! And I made the first chapter BEFORE I got my fanfiction account so… yeah.

.

.

.

Inuyasha was sitting up in his tree while his friends slept the night away. He was thinking over everything that had gone on that night.

'_Did Kagome really love me? If so, then how'd Kikyo find out? And why would she say something like that? Is that really how she feels?_' Inuyasha was going over the whole conversation in his head, over and over until he finally noticed something that he couldn't notice before through his shock.

"_Inuyasha's my reason, just like he's my first reason for staying here, in the feudal era."_ That was what Kagome had said. _He_ was the reason? _Him_? The thought seemed completely bizarre. How could _he_ be the reason? I mean, he shouts at her, he picks fights with her, he deliberately calls her ugly. How can he be reason for her staying, much less love him?

Unless… she sees past all that.

He remembers once when they first met, he'd nearly kissed her. She pushed him away, seeing that what he saw wasn't her but Kikyo.

If Kikyo really thought that they couldn't be together, then… who did she think he could be with? Who else did she think he should protect more than her? He glanced at the slumbering Kagome. '_Of course. Who else than her reincarnation. But still, she can't expect me to just move on in the blink of an eye… can she?_' He thought, looking at the moon. Then another scene flashed through his head.

"_Wait, Kikyo?" Kikyo stopped and turned her head in Kagomes direction. "W…what do you think his feelings toward me are?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smirked._

"_Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

Inuyasha thought for a moment. '_What _are_ my feelings toward Kagome?_' He asked himself. '_And what _is _the difference between Kikyo and Kagome?_' Then he remembered that time so many years ago.

"_You can use the jewel to become human and purify it. Then I can finally an ordinary woman."_ That's what Kikyo had said to him… but Kagome…

"_To be perfectly honest, I like you just the way you are."_ That's what she said when they were sitting in front of the pond just before she was captured by Kaguya, and then again when Kaguya was turning him into a full fledged demon prepared to do anything she said. _"I love you as a half demon Inuyasha!"_ But her kiss was what snapped me back. Not to mention when Kikyo almost dragged him to hell with her, Kagomes voice was what brought him back to consciousness.

'_Damn, I can't even count how many times Kagomes saved _me_ from certain things. Maybe… maybe she does love me… just the way I am… when most people thought I was an abomination to be taken care of Kagome saw me as a person who needed help. Not to be fixed like Kikyo But help make others and myself actually _see_ that I was a person like everyone else._' He thought and everything finally clicked.

'_Why didn't I see it before! I really am an idiot! I'm in love with Kagome!_' Then he smirked. '_Well, I'm gonna have fun finding a way to tell her tomorrow._' He thought and fell asleep in his tree. And he did have fun telling her, oh he did. But we're not gonna go into detail and just leave it between them, but let's just say, Koga was not happy about what he smelled all over Kagome when they ran into him again.

A/N: There, happy? I did get a little carried away there, but you know how dogs mark there mates, right? Anyway, hope your happy now Music Dancing Freak. I am. Read my other stories! Especialy my really famous one **What you need**.


End file.
